The invention relates to a closure mechanism for cases such as suitcases, bags or the like wherein the case comprises a pair of hinged sections that can be swung open and closed. One of the sections carries a hasp and the other section carries a closure mechanism for engaging the hasp in response to actuation of an actuating handle.
Such closure devices are known (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,505) wherein the closure mechanism includes a closure element which is slidable in a direction parallel to a front wall of the case and perpendicular to the direction in which the hasp is to be displaced toward a secured position in the second case section. The closure element, which is displaced by a rotatable actuating lever, contains an inclined surface which engages a projection of the hasp. In the event that the case is full so that the hasp does not reach a terminal position of securement when the case sections are initially brought together, it is necessary for the inclined surface to cam the hasp toward a secured position as the actuating lever is rotated. As a result of such an arrangement, only a fraction of the forces applied by the closure element against the hasp are applied in the direction of hasp movement, thereby requiring that considerable force be applied to the actuating lever by the user.
Furthermore, in some cases a gasket is provided on one of the case sections for engagement by a rib on the other section, in order to effect a water-tight seal. If, due to the need for excessive closing forces, the hasp is not brought to its terminal position of securement, a tight seal may not be formed.